I Fell In Love With My Best Friend
by lovingvray
Summary: When there's an incident on the job that almost end up in Jamie getting hurt, Eddie decides it's about time that she tells him how much she loves him.


Prompt from optimistik_girl and birthday present for Georgia ( vanessastroian)! Happy birthday Gigi, hope you like it! Love ya heaps! I'm so grateful that you are apart of our Team Jamko sisterhood! Hope you all like this one.

What had started off as a normal summers day on the beat for Jamie and Eddie had now been turned upside down.

 _It must be full moon. The public is going crazy today._

"Jamie we have one and a half hours left of this shift and we haven't eaten for six hours. Can we please go get some food now, since you're the driver, as usual." Eddie said, her hunger now turning into a bad mood.

Six hours with no food wasn't too bad but mix that with no coffee and there you have a hangry Eddie Janko.

"I was waiting for you to say something. Call it in." Jamie chuckled.

Eddie had radioed central and requested their break, and 12 David were now on their way to one of Eddie's favourite burger bars located in the sector that they were patrolling for the day.

"You want to go in and eat or eat it in the car?" Jamie asked, as the pulled up at the curb.

"Let's just eat in the car. There's air conditioning in here." Eddie reasoned.

"Okay. You stay in here. I'll go get the food. Bacon Cheese burger and fries?"

"I don't know why you even ask. You know me more than I think I know myself. Of course I want a Bacon Cheese burger and fries." Eddie said, teasingly, but truthfully.

"That's true. I'll be right back." Jamie said, as he hopped put the car and walked inside.

Once Jamie was out of sight, Eddie let out a breath she never knew she was even holding, and threw herself further back into her seat, as thoughts of all the times she could've really told Jamie how she felt, that she didn't want to pretend they were 'platonic partners' anymore, that all she really wanted was to have him to herself.

It had been a minute when the light bulb in her brain turned on.

' _I really need to do something about this.'_ Eddie thought to herself.

Inside the burger bar, Jamie had now ordered and was standing at the end of the row, waiting for their order, and that's when it happened.

All of a sudden there were screams, everywhere. People were trying their best to flee, but Jamie just knew that he had to get Eddie in here.

"Hey. What's going on?" Jamie asked, as a man about his age came up to him.

"There's a man back there," He started, pointing towards the kitchen. "I think he came in the back door. He's got a knife."

"Alright. Just try to stay calm. I want you to go out the front door, and parked just outside is my RMP, that has '12th Precinct' printed on the side. Knock on the window, and tell my partner she needs to come in here, and tell her to be careful, please." Jamie ordered.

"Alright." He replied.

As Jamie was gesturing the rest of the crowd inside the burger bar to get out side, the tall male had now arrived by Jamie and Eddie's patrol car.

 _Knock, knock._

"Excuse me officer," He said, as Eddie opened her door.

"Your partner, he needs you inside. There's a man with a knife going crazy in there." He continued, almost breathless.

"Okay, thanks. You go over there, and stay there. We might need you later for questioning." Eddie said, to which the guy nodded, and Eddie started to head inside while she called for backup.

"Jamie, what's going on?" Eddie asked, as she walked quietly towards Jamie.

Bent over, down low, Jamie started to explain, just like the tall male did just minutes before, that there was a male in the kitchen, with a knife, going crazy, for who knows what reason.

"I going to try talking to him." Jamie said.

"Jamie, no. Wait for back up. I don't want you getting yourself or anyone else hurt." Eddie said, with her eyebrows flickering up.

"I'll be careful. You know me." Jamie replied, trying to convince her with his compelling eyes.

"Yeah Jamie, I do know you. So I know that you like to try and be the hero and one day that's going to end up in you getting hurt."

"Just trust me. I know you've got my back. That's all the back up I need right now." Jamie reasoned.

"Fine. Just- just be careful, okay?" Eddie gave in.

"Don't worry."

Jamie stood up and walked to the entrance of the kitchen, to which Eddie shadowed.

"Sir, talk to me. What's the problem here?" Jamie asked.

"The owner of this place stole my wife, that's the problem." He raged.

"Alright. Did you get a divorce?"

"Well yeah." He replied.

"Then technically she isn't your wife, sir. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. Now I need you to put the knife down before you hurt yourself or somebody else." Jamie pleaded.

"No. I loved her, and he took her away from me." He said, furiously.

"What's your name?"

"Wayne." He said.

"Alright, Wayne. I need you to put the knife down, then we can talk this out." Jamie calmed.

"Once again, no. I need justice." Wayne said, with invisible steam firing out his ears.

"Getting together with your Ex Wife isn't against the law. However what you're doing right now is." Jamie said, taking a step closer.

"Jamie, be careful." Eddie whispered.

"Put the knife down, nobody needs to get hurt today." Eddie said, as she grew concerned for her partners well fare.

"Please, listen to what my partner and I have said and let it go." Jamie said.

For a second it looked like Wayne was about to drop the knife, but the out of nowhere he charged at Jamie, with the knife still in hand.

"Crap!" Jamie exclaimed, as he moved to the side, giving him leeway from both Wayne and the knife.

As Wayne got slightly in front of Jamie, he was able to manipulate the knife out of his hand.

"You're under arrest for public endangerment and conspiracy to commit harm. Put your hands behind your back." Jamie said, as he held Wayne with one hand and got his cuffs out with the other.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used as evidence in the court of law, do you understand?" Jamie said, as he put the cuffs and Wayne and fastened them.

"Yes." Wayne said, disappointingly.

By the time Jamie and Eddie had arrived at the Precinct with Wayne, processed him, and done their paperwork, their shift was over.

"I'm going to get changed. Can I wait for me? We need to talk about something, just not here." Eddie said, as she walked over to Jamie's side of the desk and gave him a knowing look.

 _Oh, that sort of talk. I that case, I'll wait as long as the earth turns, because that means having you._ Jamie thought to his self.

"Yeah, of course." Jamie replied, lost for words.

Jamie and Eddie both off to their separate locker rooms.

15 minutes later Jamie and Eddie were back out in the hallway of the 12th Precinct.

"Do you have your car? I got the train today." Jamie asked, as they started to walk towards the exit of the building.

"Yeah. Is my place okay to go talk? Or should we go to yours since I have a car?" Eddie said. _Crap that came out wrong. Now it sounds like I want him to stay the night._

"Well I see that what you want to get off your chest, you want to get off soon. My place is closer, let's just go there."

What was really just a 25 minute drive, felt like an eternity to Eddie. She had no reason to be nervous. It was Jamie. Yet the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop hatching.

Once they had pulled up to Jamie's building, and started to head up to his apartment, that's when the butterflies became uncontrollable.

 _Nope. You've got to do this, Eddie._

"You want a coffee?" Jamie said, as they entered his living room area.

"No. Let's just sit on the couch and talk." She answered, grabbing his elbow gently, and leading them to his couch.

"Okay."

"So today, it really hit me." Eddie started.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Jamie said.

"Jamie, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't move when the guy charged at you with the knife... Actually I do know. Jamie without you in my life, I don't know where I would be. You keep me happy, you keep me sane, well most of the time, and most importantly, you are my rock. You're the person I know I can always go to when I'm sad. You're the person I trust the most, and the one person I know would never let me down – not on purpose." Tears were now forming in Eddie's eyes.

"Eddie," Jamie tried to said, but was cut off with a 'shh'.

Taking Jamie's hands in her own, Eddie continued, "You are my world, you have been for a long time. I've tried so much times to get rid of my feelings for you, but now I know that that isn't happening any time soon. Because the truth is, I love you. You are my best friend and my partner, and I fell in love with you, and I don't want to go another day without you knowing exactly how much I love you."

"Oh man. I'm so stupid. There have been so many times I could have said it. So many times we could have gotten together, but now is better than never. I love you too Eddie. So much. I don't think I will ever stop loving you. Everything you just said, that all goes to you too. I know I never told you but when you were shot and I said that having you gone had got me thinking about a lot of things. What I was thinking about was how much I would regret not telling you I love you if it had been you that had died, not Dunleavy. It also got me thinking on our future. Not only tomorrow, or next week, or even next year, but forever." Jamie admitted, as the emotions started to build up for him as well.

"So should we give us a try? Because I just know that there's no one else for me, Jamie. I want to marry _you_ , have children with _you_ , grow old with _you_." Eddie cried, happily.

"Yes, let's do this. I can't wait for the day that I get to call you Mrs Reagan. And you are going to be an amazing mother. I love you so much." Jamie said, with a 1000 watt smile, before leaning in for a long, deep kiss.

"I love you." Eddie mumbled into the kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, breathy heavily, Jamie spoke, "Let's move this time the other room. This couch isn't long enough for the two of us."

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this quick little on shot! Again, thanks optimistik_girl on Instagram for the prompt. I'm hoping to finish chapter 7 of Jamko Dreams soon. I'm still a bit stuck, but have some ideas. Thanks everyone for reading! Love you all! – Shanelle xx_


End file.
